blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Xarian Military
The New Military Forces of the Xarian Federation (more commonly known simple as the "Xarian Military") is the military force of the The Xarian Federation. It is split up into three main branches: The Xarian Surface Force, Xarian Air Force and the Xarian Strategic Force. Its forces are then split up into around 3 or 4 tiers of varying power. Xarian trade armor for agility and stealth. Their weapons are usually fast-hitting pulse energy systems or sweeping microwave beams. Stealth and cloaking is used widely, and energy shields are almost never utilized. Common infantry units are become less used on the battlefield and are being replaced with automated AIs in vehicles and attack bots. Most of the Xarian Military's units are not stored and deployed when used, instead, the Military uses quark-crafting technology to fabricate mass numbers of units on the battlefield. Xarian Air Force The Xarian Air Force is the primary branch of the Xarian military, with 15,000 reserve air and space fighters. The Xarian Federation's Air Force is a nationalistic pride of the nation, with devastating technology fitted into agile, swift and stealthy aircraft. The Air Force is the backbone of the Xarian Military, with other branches simply support forces for the primary attack that usually comes from the air. The Air Force utilize some of the most stealthy air and spacecraft built by humanity. Xarian aircraft make extensive use of all forms of Xarian stealth technology, ranging from radar jammers, cloaking units and low-disruption aerodynamics and engines. Xarian Surface Force The Xarian Surface Force operates on both land and on sea, and has approximately 5,000 reserve main battle tanks including direct and indirect fire units and a total of 2,000 reserve watercraft. Surface forces are tasked with more support roles, either as offshore bombardment or clearing out any previously attacked areas. Unit Doctrine Though many of the units employed are very traditional in terms of design and use on the battlefield, the XAF have conjured up numerous, more exotic units. Unlike most other nations where an army is built up and sent to a destination, the Xarian military instead construct special "factories" employing quark-crafters to directly construct units on the battlefield. One of the more bizzare would be the Kessai MT70-F fast-attack dropship. A high-speed gunship, the dropship can pick up modified heavy tanks, fly at extremely low altitudes above the surface and literally drop them on the ground during flight, making it very difficult for enemies to shoot down the craft as opposed as if it did a more conventional slow drop-off. This also allows for a very quick unloading of a small ground force behind enemy lines. Conversely, the Xarian Air Force have designed enormous transports. Not only do they boast a very adequate stealth and defense system, the transports can hold up to as many as 16 tier-2 sized vehicles and watercraft, as well as being adaptable to suit any smaller-sized units. The clamps are also specially designed to be compatable with Valkan heavy tanks. Tactics Xarian military tacticians strategize daily in preperation for any and all kinds of attack. Planning is vital if any Xarian unit, most of which have more mediocre-grade armor, will emerge victorious. From the smallest four-man takedown mission to the largest military offenses, stealth is employed. Strategies employ a method where stealthy and agile forces are sent to cause major disruption to enemy forces before a final strike, either from a brute military force or strategic strike, is launched.